


Catching up on the Basics

by shuderssea



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 3+1, Emotional Trauma, Kinda, M/M, change my mind, luka is soft and ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuderssea/pseuds/shuderssea
Summary: Luka hates the nicknames his ex-Lovers gave to him.





	Catching up on the Basics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [akira_marq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_marq/gifts).



> this is like heavily based on Akira_marqs "Young and Sweet and Pure as rain"bc i love it very much!! basically i took her Things, put the emphasis on the cute nickname Jankos gave PerkZ and spun my own littel Thing out of it, with a typical hanna-twist :D  
> oh!!!  
> the nicknames:  
> prinses: dutch for princess  
> lille: danish for small  
> myszko: polish for "little mouse", the german "Mäuschen" which i found endearing to no end
> 
> leave me a comment or a like and definitely check out akira_marq's work!! it'S SO GOOD!

A) Febiven

Fabian is all lips and hands, caressing his sides just after he left the Stage, wrapping his arms around the Croatian Midlaner who is all too tired. The game‘s been too long, and he smiles up to Fabian lazily, lets the Taller Boy press a small kiss against his cheek.  
Normally, he wouldn‘t let him do that, but he‘s so tired, so ready to get into bed and not wake up for at least five days straight (a dream, really). Fabian seems to have other plans, dragging him with the Dutch, into a unoccupied room. He lets Fabian kiss him, kissing back with much less fervor, but it‘s always been like that, so it‘s whatever- his hand stops Fabians, though, before it can slide under his shirt.  
They‘re not really dating, Luka‘s not entirely too sure if he‘s even in love with Fabian, but he‘s so young and it doesn‘t really matter, because kissing Fabian makes him feel hot and sexy and wanted- they‘ve been doing this for quite some time now, kissing each other when no one is looking. Nothing more, though, and when Fabian presses him against the door like that, Luka asks himself why they haven‘t gone further yet. When Fabian kisses his throath, Luka remembers why.  
It‘s just that Fabian is so experienced, two years older than Luka, and he just gives off the vibe of someone who‘s done everything- Fabian told him that he slept with Rekkles, made an off-hand comment about his jungler, Spirit, being into super weird stuff. It‘s just that Fabian knows everything there is to know about those topics, and Luka‘s first kiss had been Fabian, for heaven‘s sake.  
„ Go home with me“ Fabian whispers, pressing kisses against Lukas neck, „Go home with me.“  
The way Fabian says this, it makes Luka feel empowered, even if there is a wave of anxiety washing over him when he nods ever so slightly, making a smile appear on Fabians face.  
Luka likes this smile, and the whole way back he thinks that maybe that hadn‘t been such a dumb idea, maybe Fabian can be gentle to him. His stories let out that he‘s quite rough in bed, but Luka thinks that maybe, maybe Fabian can be good and gentle to him.  
After all, kissing the Dutch makes him feel sexy and strong and good most of the time, so maybe it‘s the same while having Sex- maybe he‘s anxious even if he doesn‘t have to be. Just because Fabian wasn‘t gentle during their first kiss doesn‘t mean that he‘s gonna be like that when they first have Sex.  
It doesn‘t have to be like that, Luka tells himself when he‘s led into Fabians room at the Fnatic Flat, pressed against the door and kissed, harshly. Fabian bites into his lip, presses kisses against his cheekbones, his neck, his throath.  
„ Are you a Virgin, still?“ Fabian asks, an eyebrow raised, and it makes Luka anxious all over again, so he does the worst possible thing- he lies.  
He lies, because he‘s anxious and Fabian is so much more experienced, in the way he pushes Luka back roughly, tearing at his shirt, his pants, until Luka is all sprawled out beneath him, looking up.  
„ Prinses“ Fabian mutters, and Luka has no idea what that means, so he just nods- Fabian fucks him with his face buried in the sheets.  
He‘s not gentle, and Luka knows it‘s his own fault, it‘s his fault for lying, for playing it off like he isn‘t a virgin, but he is and he‘s crying by the time Fabian first pushes into him- he‘s rough, biting into Lukas shoulder, thrusting into him with too much power. Luka goes limp halfway through, crying into the sheets silently, unable to feel anything. Isn‘t Sex supposed to feel good?  
Fabian finishes inside him, his hand frantically jacking Luka off, and even though the Croatian manages to come, his own pleasure is muted by the feeling of Fabian pulling out, his come dripping out from Luka- Luka is aching all over, and even though the Dutch raises his eyebrows he doesn‘t say anything when the Younger stands up and gathers his clothes, trying to hide his tears.  
„ Prinses?“ Fabian asks when Luka is at the door, „Will I see you tomorrow?“

Prinses means Princess in English, and Luka decides he doesn‘t like it, but Fabian won‘t call him anything else, making fun of him whenever he gets ganked by his own Jungler, calling him a princess who needs saving from her knight in white armor.  
Luka tries to play more aggressive, not relying on Tricks help as much, the nickname sticks anyways; it reaches over into his affair with Fabian, the Dutch calling him Princess whenever he makes fun of him, whenever he fucks Luka into the matress and leaves him crying- Luka hates sleeping with Fabian, and by now he‘s sure he‘s not in love with the Dutch, but he‘s so young and has never broken off a relationship, so how would he know how to do it? Being with Fabian doesn‘t make him feel good anymore, Fabian gets rougher in bed each time, because he‘s experienced and Luka has never felt worse.  
„ Prinses“ The Dutch mutters one time, „You‘re just a little Princess, no? Mijn prinses“ Fabian mutters, and then he‘s shoving Lukas head into the sheets again, making him cry with each hard thrust.  
Luka finds the confidence to break it off, eventually, to break off the- affair that they were having, but it comes with the Price of Fabian turning the nickname of Prinses into even more of an insult, belittling Luka with it, because he isn‘t a Princess, he isn‘t a girl. It comes with the price of Fabian gossipping about him, too, because Fabian just talks a lot, and Luka is faced with the reality that a lot of Players suddenly think he‘s into being called Princess and getting fucked way too hard into the sheets.  
Eventually, it slides, though, because he‘s young.  
The nickname sticks, though, and it leaves an ill feeling everytime he hears it-  
Before, he thought nicknames were really cute; now he hates it, hates being called Princess, hates Fabian for giving him that name.

B) Zven

Jesper is so much taller than him, Luka has to stand on his tiptoes to even look up to him; he smiles, faintly so, and his hands ruffle through the Midlaners hair, which leaves Luka shuddering- it‘s soft, softer than he would have imagined it.  
He starts to think that maybe, maybe Jesper could be gentle to him, and he hasn‘t been in love with Fabian, but maybe he could be in love with Jesper and his faint smile- Jesper, and his hands which can be oh-so soft.  
Jesper doesn‘t make him feel hot and sexy, not at first; he only starts to feel like that, when Jesper kisses Alfonso in front of him, with a small wink at Luka and a smile that isn‘t faint but bright and leaves Luka sitting there, helpless, with a aching gap in his chest- that night, Jesper crawls into his bed, tracing featherlight kisses along his shoulders, and it makes Luka feel wanted, and loved, and everything he ever wished for- until he feels Jespers hard-on against his back, and he knows excactly why the tall Dane is here, why he‘s pressing his lips so delicately against his skin, why he‘s running his hands across his back in such a nice, gentle way.  
„ Come on, Lille“ Jesper whispers, „Won‘t you help me out, with your pretty face and smart mouth?“ He asks, and Luka is still young, a weak man for Jesper nonetherless- at least, Jesper doesn‘t want to fuck him.  
He thrusts forward, having Luka on his knees, sucking him off, and the Midlaners is crying from the loss of air, but that doesn‘t bother Jesper- Jesper, who could have everything and who still comes back to Luka most of the nights, when he‘s not fucking Alfonso senseless in the room next to Lukas. Jesper, who could have everything, as he likes to highlight, and who will have everything, as he likes to say- Luka should be glad he has him, Jesper says, and Luka is, really.  
He‘s glad to have Jesper, even if Jesper makes his jaw hurt and his throath dry, Luka is glad to have him, because when he has Jesper, he has someone. Sometimes Jesper stays until the morning breaks, kissing Luka ever so softly, rubbing his back gently- that‘s the main reason Luka keeps doing everything Jesper wants from him, which is most often sucking his dick.  
But Luka is young, and maybe he‘s in love with Jesper, the soft version that kisses him and rubs his hands across his stomach in small circles.  
„ Come on, Lille, won‘t you be good for me?“ Jesper asks.  
He has a nickname for Luka, and when Luka asks what it means, Jesper just hums, so he asks the only other Dane he knows.  
Rasmus Winther tilts his head, he‘s equally as young, as young as Luka was when he first cried into sheets, and Luka hopes for the Best with this kid, because he sees hungry eyes following him around.  
„ Come on, Lille“ Jesper whispers that night, fucking into his mouth, and for the first time Luka knows what that means; he tries to pull away, to ask about the nickname, which he doesn‘t like, the longer he thinks about it.  
Lille means „Little One“, and Luka doesn‘t like being called something like that- it‘s not in a cute context, since Jesper only uses it when he wants to be sucked off, and it brings some sort of imbalance with it.  
Luka is the little one, the One that everything is done to; Jesper is the tall one, and there is a power imbalance of some sorts.  
He tries to pull away, and when Jesper won‘t let him, instead clutching his hair tighter; Luka answers by scraping his teeth a little bit too hard, and he‘s falling onto the floor next thing he knows.  
„ I don‘t need you, Lille“ Jesper says, he looks angry, and Luka hates being called small, little, whatever, „I could have anyone, why would i stick with you?“  
He leaves Luka like that, and the Midlaner is shaking, because he didn‘t have anything to begin with, and now he has even less- it only gets worse when Jesper leaves for good, leaves to go back with Alfonso, leaves to go to America.  
„ Lille“ He says, just as he‘s about to leave, entering Lukas room a last time. He‘s hard. Of course he is.  
„ Lille, won‘t you be good for me?“ Jesper asks, and when Luka shakes his head- he won‘t do that again, Jesper gets angry.  
„ You‘re just a little Child, aren‘t you? A little, childish brat“ He says, and the people gossip about him again; he‘s not as young, so the people don‘t let it slide, until he has to become the brat that Jesper made him out to be- live up to your expectations, won‘t you?  
He adds Jespers nickname to the list of nicknames he doesn‘t like but can‘t seem to live down.  
Lille means small, means Little One, means small, tiny, little- Luka isn‘t growing any longer, though, so he just lets his Ego grow, until no one can call him Lille anymore.  
Fabian brought him the aggressive Playstyle.  
Jesper brings him the big Ego.  
He‘s not a princess. He‘s not small.

C) Bjergsen

Søren calls him during MSI, and he likes the tall Dane, likes the way he smiles and flirts with him over on Twitter, likes the way Søren hugs him, ever so softly, gently; he relishes in the simple touches at MSI, because Soren and he don‘t have enough free time for Søren to actually expect something from him, it‘s just simple hugs and small gestures, like intertwining hands and soft kisses pressed against his cheek-  
but then, Rift Rivals roll around, and Søren has a lot of free time, all of sudden.  
Søren calls him „Baby“, and after hearing it said in the way Søren says things when he‘s horny, Luka decided he doesn‘t like nicknames at all; at least, not petnames from his affairs, Lovers, whatever.  
„ Baby“ He says, „I want you so much“   
Luka doesn‘t say anything, because he doesn‘t want Søren to get angry, not like Jesper did that one time he didn‘t want to do what the Dane wanted; he‘s still hoping, some tiny part of him is still hoping that Søren will be gentle, that he will be kind and nice and soft to him, but then the Taller bites into his neck and licks over his lips and sucks a bruise just under his ear and lets his hands wander down Lukas pants, and the Croatian Boy closes his eyes and curls into himself on the Inside. He looks up to Søren, who drags his hands across Lukas cheek, smiling softly.  
„ Baby“ Søren mumbles before he kisses Luka again, the kiss deepening way too quickly for Luka to actually follow through, „I want you so much, Baby, you have no idea.“  
He‘s pressing against Luka, who just closes his eyes and wishes that the whole procedure is over quickly; Søren is so dominant, and he completely washes over the younger Midlaner who goes limp when Søren fucks into him with force, he can take it, can‘t he? Fabian said he‘s an eager boy, an eager baby just waiting to be dominated.  
Luka would like to cry right there, but that has to wait, until Søren is off of him; he curls into himself even more when the other Mid disappears, ruffling through his hair and pressing a nearly chaste kiss onto his lips.  
„ You were such a good boy, Baby“ Søren whispers, and then he‘s gone, leaving Luka still wringed into the sheets, limp inside.  
Søren keeps calling him „Baby“ when they meet, and Luka grows to resent that petname as well, changing yet another thing about his behaviour so that the people see that he‘s not that nickname- he‘s none of all those nicknames, so he changes again, holding his head higher, straightening his back.  
Luckily, the nickname of „Baby“ is already reserved for a younger Boy with big eyes, who stumbles through the Halls of LCS and smiles at Luka-  
He‘d like to be nicer to Rasmus Winther, but he‘s changed so much, and so he‘s keen on not being too nice, not showing that there is still some of all the things they associated him with.  
He‘s not a Princess, he‘s too aggressive for that.  
He‘s not small, he doesn‘t need anyone camping his lane to win everything and his Ego makes up for his shortness.  
He‘s not a Baby, he‘s a grown-up and he doesn‘t care for anyone.

1) 

Marcin has a loud voice that wavers through the flat, a laugh that could make Lukas heart stumble, if he hadn‘t learned his lesson months ago; he‘s not an Idiot, he knows what‘s behind Marcins sparkling eyes and his bad pronounciation of words. He knows what‘s behind the small smiles and little laughs that make him blush and cough; he‘s not an Idiot, he knows that he‘s pretty and he knows what he does to people- if he lets Marcin too close, he‘ll get a broken heart at best, another petname he can‘t live down, another bad experience.  
It comes to his suprise, when Marcin smiles at him sweetly and does nothing else; it comes to his suprise when Marcin texts him stupid little things while he is in Poland, and nothing else- but Luka isn‘t stupid, and he knows that he‘ll just be used again.  
He knows all that, his head knows all that, but Marcin tips his head back and laughs too much about a stupid joke Wunder said; he knows all that, but Marcin makes him a stupid little card for Valentines Day, with a badly cut-out heart and a piece of chocolate that expired two years ago, and-  
Luka falls in love, head over heels.  
He knows he‘ll just be hurt eventually, because even between him and Marcin, there is this power imbalance. He has more experience game-wise and he‘s older, and he could also leave at any time, he‘s good enough if nothing else, and he‘s probably got someone he hasn‘t mentioned yet; still, Luka falls in love with him in the blink of an eye, and now just waits for Marcin to realize that and eventually take advantage of him.  
But he doesn‘t.  
Marcin is keen on giving everyone a nickname, a simple shortening of a name, not like the pet-names he used to have- it‘s just a nickname, and when Luka thinks about it, he‘s more content with it than he‘s ever been before with anything.  
„ Lu?“ Marcin calls him, through the hall, and he looks out, raising his eyebrows, „Lu, me and Marty are going to the store, do you need anything?“  
„ I told you to stop calling me that“ Wunder smacks Marcin over the head, a playful gesture, really, and Marcin laughs. It makes Lukas heart flutter a little bit, but he‘s not stupid.  
„ Don‘t be such a bore! Lu loves his nickname, don‘t you, Lu?“  
Luka laughs, then shushes them off; he didn‘t order anything from his friends going to the store, and still a piece of chocolate appears on his bed, neatly wrapped in goldish-foil. He smiles, because it has „Lu“ scribbled on it, in a horrible handwriting that he‘s also grown to like.  
He‘s not stupid, but with the way Marcin smiles at him the next day and the faint pink blush on his cheeks, he might as well be; he‘s not stupid, he knows he‘ll be used again, but he starts flirting back.

Marcin asks him out, just after he arrived back in Berlin, the first night back in the flat; chocolate is sitting on his bed, and when he goes to get rid of the Paper, Marcin is standing in front of his door; Luka thinks the worst, bracing himself for the thing that‘ll follow, and it stings. Of course Marcin himself was too good, of course; Luka would never deserve him like that.  
„ Lu!“ Marcin says, a nervous laugh tumbles over his lips, and then he speaks quickly, English and polish in a stupid mixture, „Do you wannna go out with me?“ He asks, slower this time.  
Luka is puzzled, he‘s never been on a Date, actually. If you don‘t count all the sex-dates. Not a proper date, at least, and so he nods, feeling lighter when Marcin smiles and asks him if he has time tomorrow already, if that‘s okay?  
No one has ever asked Luka if things are okay, so he smiles and despite it being stupid-  
He begins to hope again.  
They go on a Date, and then they go on another Date the next week, and then a third, and Luka hopes that Marcin is the person that‘ll treat him gently, kind, soft; they‘ve been on three dates, and Marcin has taken his hand on every occasion, but that‘s good, and actually quite. Nice. It makes him feel safe and loved and cherished- on the third date, Marcin presses a kiss to his cheek and blushes like crazy himself; the gesture is almost too cute, and Luka has been kissed on the Cheek countless times, but never like this- a faint blush creeps up on him, as well.  
They go on a fourth and a fifth date until Marcin decides to go a little bit further- but not in the way Luka thinks; he‘s not out for having sex, as his dress shirt suggested (it made Luka feel like a punch to the stomach)  
„ Lu“ Marcin says, „I‘m- Do you want to be my Boyfriend?“ He asks.  
All Luka can do is nod, because he likes Marcin, he‘s so stupidly in love with him, and he feels safe and loved with him; he hopes, still, that Marcin is the person that‘s kind and gentle.  
They go on a sixth date, the first one as Boyfriends, and then another, until Marcin laughs, and Luka finds that it sounds so incredible good that he just has to do something to make the feeling go away that‘s growing inside his chest-   
He‘s never initiated a kiss himself, he‘s only ever been kissed, but he decides to go for it anyway when Marcin laughs; he grabs the Taller by the hem of his shirt and pulls him down to kiss him.  
It‘s a short kiss, all so soft and sweet, and they pull away- Luka is a little bit scared when Marcin intertwines their hands, his eyes scanning over Lukas face.  
„ Can I kiss you?“ Marcin asks; no one has ever asked this before, so all Luka can do is nod. Marcin kisses him and then leaves him be, drawing him into a gentle hug that makes his heart skip a beat.  
He smiles into the soft fabric of Marcin‘s shirt and is startled when Marcin combs through his hair ever so softly, humming over Lukas ear.  
„ I like you, myszko“ Marcin whispers, and he says it with so much affection that Luka forgets to breath for a second- he doesn‘t know the word, but it doesn‘t sound as stupid or insulting as his previous nicknames.  
He asks, silently, for the meaning, and Marcin blushes so pretty.  
„ Myszko? It means, basically, like- Mouse? But, like, a baby mouse. But not the Ugly ones. A cute Baby Mouse!“ Marcin says, and he says it with such a frown that Luka gives of a shy giggle. It sounds cute, he thinks to himself, and he‘s content with letting Marcin give him a nickname, because he hopes, and the feeling that Marcin could be using him- it disappears with everyday, a little bit more.  
And when Marcin inevitably wants to go further, after the first few months of dating, Luka has talked with enough people to know more about himself.  
Marcin kisses him, and Luka kisses back, and somehow Marcin knows excactly how far he can go, until he pulls back and smiles at Luka.  
„ I think I‘m asexual“ Luka says, holding his breath and his hands, intertwined in his own shirt, completely still, „No. I‘m asexual. I think.“  
Marcin tilts his head, then pulls Luka closer to him.  
„ Okay.“ He says, Luka stares at him in near disbelief; okay? It‘s okay- he explains what asexual means, maybe Marcin doesn‘t know the word, but Marcin just nods and says Okay again.  
„ How can you be okay? I don‘t want to have Sex, like, i never want to have Sex.“ He says, and Marcin shrugs again.  
„ That‘s okay. I already love you, myszko, I like you so much, I don‘t care if you‘re asexual- that‘s fine with me.“  
Hearing those words from Marcin, it‘s intoxicating, and Luka leans up, pressing a gentle kiss against his cheek.  
„ Say it again“ he begs, quietly, and Marcin laughs.  
„ Luka, myszko, i love you.“  
He‘s fought against so many stupid pet-names that hurt him and made him feel less, but it‘s not like that with Marcin; it‘s cute and sweet and he feels content, knows that this is a special name when Marcin calls him „myszko“.  
He doesn‘t have to fight anymore. He‘s tired, and he falls asleep against his boyfriend, who is still whispering quietly.  
„ I like you so much, Myszko. I love you, Lu.“


End file.
